


A Good Boy

by nekosd43



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Collars, Gender Affirmation, Hand Feeding, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Trans Magnus, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: “I got something for you, big guy.”“Something for me?” Magnus asked, taking the bag.Looking into the bag, Magnus saw a thick, sturdy leather collar and a long braided lead.  Magnus almost asked who was meant to wear it when he saw there was a silver tag attached to the collar, and it clearly said MAGNUS.  Suddenly it clicked, and Magnus’ face went red.





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Magnus is trans in this and uses male coded words for his genitals. I've never written him like this before so if I got anything wrong let me know. Taako is also trans but it doesn't really come up at all, so I didn't tag it.
> 
> I'm deeply invested in chubby Magnus hell.

“I got something for you, big guy.”

Taako smiled as he held the bag out.  Magnus recognized it immediately as something from the pet shop in Neverwinter.  They had been frequenting it more and more ever since getting Sandy, their support dog.

“Something for me  _ and _ Sandy?” Magnus asked, taking the bag.

“No no no,  _ definitely _ not for Sandy,” Taako laughed.  “It’s more for you… well it’s something for you and  _ me _ .”

Looking into the bag, Magnus saw a thick, sturdy leather collar and a long braided lead.  The collar was definitely too big for Sandy, and Magnus almost asked who was meant to wear it when he saw there was a silver tag attached to the collar, and it clearly said MAGNUS.  Suddenly it clicked, Magnus’ face went red, and Taako chuckled.

“Listen,” he said, putting a hand on Magnus’ shoulder.  “I want to do what  _ you _ want to do, but I know how much you love it when I say you’re a ‘good boy’.  I thought… maybe you’d want to play into that more.”

“So this… is for me?” Magnus said, taking the collar out of the bag and examining it.

“If you want it,” Taako shrugged, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Turning the leather over in his hands, Magnus thought about what it might feel like to have around his neck, the silver tag with his name hanging down over his collarbone.  The leather was heavy, and had a thick metal loop to attach the lead to.  He imagined it would stand up to a lot of pulling, and that put a mental picture of Taako pulling him up with the lead, and  _ that _ seemed like something he might enjoy.  He hadn’t ever put thought into the idea, but maybe Taako had.

“Is it something  _ you _ would like?” Magnus asked, putting the collar back into the bag.

“I like whatever makes you happy,” Taako hummed, “But I’d be lying if I said that the idea of you being my little pet wasn’t appealing.”

At that, Magnus chuckled, putting a hand on his stomach.  “Little?”

“Alright not so little,” Taako said, pinching Magnus’ side.  “But you get what I mean.  You don’t have to use it.  I just thought it might be something you’re into.”  He kissed Magnus on the cheek.  “Think about it?”

As Taako wandered off to their bedroom, Magnus certainly thought about it.

He did like it when Taako called him a good boy.  He liked it  _ a lot _ .  He wasn’t sure if it was the praise or the firm affirmation, but either way, he liked Taako calling him a good boy.  He liked  _ being _ Taako’s good boy.

He followed him into the bedroom, taking the bag with him.

“Do you want to try it on big guy?” Taako asked from the bed, kicking off his shoes.

“I guess I just… want to know what to expect from this?” Magnus said uncertainly, putting the bag onto the foot of the bed.

“You tell me,” Taako said.  “I can pull you around if you like.  I can treat you like a dog if you’re into that.  Or maybe we’ll keep it the same.  Whatever you want.”

“What does treating me like a dog entail?” Magnus asked.

“I could order you around like I’m training you,” Taako mused, “Ooor I could pamper you like a spoiled pet.”

Magnus frowned.  “I don’t think I’d be good to train or spoil.  I’d make a terrible pet.”

“Why’s that?” Taako asked, pinning up his hair into a bun.

“Too wild!” Magnus laughed, “I’m stubborn and I don’t follow orders!”

“I mean we can work with that too if you want,” Taako shrugged.  “Like you’re a wild animal, and I’m trying to tame you but I’m way over my head.”

Magnus took the collar out of the bag and stared at it.

“How about… how about we try it out first and see how I like it?” Magnus said.

“Of course sweetie,” Taako answered, extending a hand to Magnus and taking the collar.  “You call the shots until you figure out what you want.”  Magnus nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.  Taako crawled up behind him and carefully wrapped the collar around Magnus’ neck.

“Tight or loose?” he asked.

“Loose please,” Magnus said, and Taako adjusted the buckle accordingly.

“Oh it looks so good on you, Mags,” Taako hummed, tracing his fingers over the leather.  “Do you want to see?”

Magnus nodded, and Taako moved away to retrieve a small mirror off his nightstand.  He held it up for Magnus, and let him take a long look at himself.

It looked  _ good _ .  Magnus felt something swell in his chest that was between pride and shock.  Taako had buckled it so that the metal ring and tag were right over the dip in his collarbone, and they hung there loosely, waiting for someone to  _ grab _ them.

“You like?”

Magnus nodded again, unable to take his eyes off his reflection.  Something about his expression must have been funny, because Taako began to giggle.

“Mmmm, yeah.  You like.”

Magnus blinked, coming back to his senses and he saw that he was flushed red.

“Alright big guy, now what?” Taako teased, putting the mirror down and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist from behind.

“Kiss me?” Magnus asked, but it came out so small and quiet he almost couldn’t believe it was his voice.

Taako eased Magnus onto his back, resting the fighter’s head in his lap as he leaned over him.

“My pleasure,” he hummed, and he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Curled over Magnus, Taako’s unpinned bangs dangled down, tickling Magnus with their wispy strands.  When he started to laugh, Taako broke the kiss to start peppering his face with numerous smaller, equally soft kisses as he listened.

“I love your laugh,” he hummed, kissing Magnus’ cheek.  “It’s so  _ full _ .  So big.  Like you.”

Magnus felt himself curl up at that, moving his arms to cover his stomach, but Taako moved his hand to rest on top of them.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Taako hummed, gently rubbing Magnus’ arm.  “You’re so handsome, it’s a shame to cover up a body like yours.”  At that, Magnus slowly moved his arms away from protecting his stomach, and Taako smiled.  Leaning down he whispered into Magnus’ ear a breathy “ _ Good boy _ .”

A reflexive sigh escaped Magnus, and Taako’s grin got just a little bit wider.

“Yeah, you like it when I call you a good boy,” Taako laughed, tracing circles onto Magnus’ stomach with his long nails.  “But how can I not?  You’re so  _ good _ for me.”

Magnus’ head rolled in Taako’s lap, eyes screwed shut and mouth open partially in a silent moan.  The rhythmic circling of Taako’s fingers on his belly was enchanting, even through his shirt.  But that shirt was quickly becoming a nuisance, and Magnus found his hands moving down to play at the hem of it.

“Do you want to take that off?” Taako asked, and Magnus nodded.  “Tell you what.  I’m gonna go grab something, you get yourself comfortable.”

At that Magnus rolled off Taako to let him get up.  Taako gave him another kiss on the cheek, and then slid off the bed and walked out of the room.  As soon as he was out the door, Magnus scrambled to pull his shirt over his head, sending that silver tag and ring jangling against his chest.  He sat panting on the bed, and in a moment of excitement he grabbed the bag from the Neverwinter pet shop and took the lead out.  As he contemplated whether or not to attach it, Taako returned, carrying a small container.

“Thinking about putting that on?” Taako asked, setting the box down on the bed and unbuttoning his blouse.

“I’m not sure yet,” Magnus admitted, setting it down, “I feel like I  _ could _ enjoy it, maybe.”

“Well we won’t jump into that until you’re ready,” Taako soothed, letting his shirt drop to the cloor and sitting down next to Magnus.  “Let’s try something a little sweeter first.”

He leaned forward, hand extended, and began to rub the top of Magnus’ belly, curling his fingers through the coarse hair there.  His nails dragged lightly over skin and scars and stretchmarks, and Magnus sighed once again, enjoying the sensation.

“Lean back honey,” Taako whispered, and Magnus obeyed, putting a little of his weight onto his hands.  “ _ Good boy _ , you deserve a treat.”

Taako’s free hand made it’s way to the box, and took off the lid, and Magnus could smell something sweet.  Opening his eyes, he saw the box was filled with the ‘reject’ cookies from Taako helping the bake sale at Angus’ school.  Taako had refused to give them less-than-perfect product for sale, and so they had ended up with two dozen slightly imperfect snickerdoodles left over.  Taako took a cookie, and held it up in front of Magnus’ face.

“Open up,” he whispered, and Magnus obeyed, opening his mouth and letting Taako lay the cookie between his lips.  With a hum, he took a bite.  It  _ was _ delicious, chewy and sweet with just the right amount of cinnamon, but the act of being fed it was what was  _ really _ delicious.  Being fed by Taako would make every bite all the sweeter, and he began to understand what Taako had meant about  _ training _ .  He chewed for a moment, then swallowed, and Taako resumed combing the hair on his belly with his long fingers, offering the cookie up for another bite, which Magnus greedily took.  It wasn’t long before he had eaten the whole thing, and Taako pat his belly softly with one hand while rubbing the crest of it with the other, which made Magnus’ head spin.

Magnus tilted his head back, putting all of his weight onto his hands behind him.  Taako’s soft hands felt so  _ good _ on him, and Magnus was starting to see the appeal of being treated like a dog.  Getting treats fed to him and having his belly rubbed just for following instructions sounded like a pretty good deal.

“Taako,” he groaned, lifting up his head a little so he could see his partner, who was grabbing another cookie out of the box.  “That feels so good.”

“You’re usually so shy about letting me touch your stomach,” Taako replied, gently digging his fingertips into the softness of Magnus’ sides.  “But a good puppy never turns down an opportunity for a belly rub.”

And he was right.  Magnus was self conscious about his belly being touched, but this?  This felt  _ right _ .  This felt like a natural conclusion, like he  _ was _ a big puppy, presenting his tummy for a good scratching.  He wanted Taako’s hands all over him, massaging and stroking and petting his soft belly.  Magnus felt safe, and he marveled how something as simple as putting on the collar had let him get there so easily.

“Can we…” Magnus muttered, glancing at the lead still laying on the bed.  “Can we try the leash?”

“Whatever you want darling,” Taako said.  He pulled his hand away to grab the leather cord, and Magnus couldn’t help but whine at the loss of touch.  “Now now,” Taako tutted, “Be good for me big guy.”

He popped the cookie he was holding into his mouth, not to eat, simply holding it between his lips.  He then busied himself with attaching the lead to the silver ring on Magnus’ collar, giving it a gentle tug to ensure it wouldn’t come loose.  That tug sent a thrill through Magnus, jerking his whole body like an electric shock.  He surged forward, and grabbed the cookie out of Taako’s mouth with his teeth.

“I see what you meant about being a handful to train,” Taako laughed as he watched Magnus greedily chomp down the cookie without use of his hands, scattering crumbs everywhere.  When he was finished, Magnus licked his lips and grinned, leaning forward on all fours to put his mouth close to Taako’s.

“You gonna punish me?” Magnus asked, and he licked Taako’s lips free of crumbs too.  “Have I been a bad dog?”

“Mmm, there are no bad dogs,” Taako said, and Magnus had to laugh because that was something he often told Taako.  “All dogs are good.  You especially.”

They kissed, and Magnus felt another thrill run down his spine as he realized that Taako was holding tight to the leash, pulling him in to make the kiss last longer.  He obliged, parting his lips to let Taako slip his tongue between them.  Still holding tight to the leash, Taako leaned back, pulling Magnus with him to the mattress.  As the elf lowered himself onto his back, Magnus climbed over him on all fours, unwilling to break the seal of their lips.  The silver tag chimed softly against the metal ring, pulled taut with the lead.  After a moment of laying like that frozen on the bed, Taako pushed Magnus away with a smile.

“Could definitely use a little more training though,” Taako laughed, blindly grabbing at the box for another cookie.  “Will you do tricks for me?”

The idea made Magnus laugh, but he nodded.  “Taako, I’d do anything for you.”

“Then  _ heel _ .”

Magnus sat back on his heels, giving Taako room to prop himself up on his elbows.  The elf grinned, and offered up the cookie.  Magnus took a bite, scattering crumbs all over Taako’s bare stomach.

“ _ Good boy _ .”

This time the praise made Magnus groan, and his hips moved involuntarily, seeking friction between his legs.  Taako laughed, and put his hands onto the sides of Magnus’ belly.

“Gods that really does it for you, huh?” Taako laughed, grabbing hold of his soft hips.  “You’re  _ dying _ for me to tell you how good you are for me?”

“Yes,” Magnus breathed with another shift of his hips, “Please.”

“Well you made quite a mess,” Taako said, arching his back to press his crumb-covered belly up into Magnus.  “A good boy would clean that up.”

“Of course,” Magnus whispered, bending forward and letting his tongue drag along the soft skin of Taako’s stomach.  His hot, wet breaths ghosted over him, and Taako shuddered and quickly went limp at the sensation.

“Oh Mags, you’re such a good boy!” Taako whined, and he felt Magnus hips shift into him again and Taako lifted his hips slightly to meet him.  “Your tongue is so  _ good _ , baby, get me nice and clean.”  Obediently, Magnus ran his tongue up and over Taako’s collar bone, and when he was given a small gasp in response he busied himself with nibbling softly at the curve of Taako’s neck.  “Oh babe, be  _ careful _ with those sharp little puppy teeth of yours,” he teased, hands grasping for purchase along Magnus’ back.  Magnus grinned, running his tongue over the bite-marks that were starting to show.

“I can’t help myself,” he whispered into Taako’s skin.  “I’m so in love with you.”

“Babe,” Taako laughed, tangling his fingers into Magnus’ hair.  “That’s sappy as fuck.”

“It’s true though,” Magnus chuckled.  “I love you so much and I want to be good for you.”

“You are good,” Taako whispered, “I love you too babe.”

They kissed, then Taako pulled the leash to get his partner’s attention.

“Hey,” he said with a grin, “Do another trick for me and I’ll give you a real  _ special _ treat.”

“Anything,” Magnus sighed, eyes soft with adoration.

“Roll over boy.”

With a grin, Magnus wrapped his arms around Taako and rolled, flipping their positions so that Magnus lay back on the bed and Taako was kneeled neatly between his thighs.  Taako resumed rubbing at Magnus’ belly, slowly dragging his hands further and further down.

“So good,” Taako crooned, hooking a finger into the laces of Magnus’ pants.  “A boy this good deserves an extra special treat.”

Carefully untying the laces, Taako slowly began to pull down on the waistband, letting Magnus’ stomach relax a little more into the space.  Realizing what was happening, Magnus frantically reached down, trying to help Taako take his pants off faster, but Taako slapped his hand away.

“No no,” he laughed, resuming his slow crawl down Magnus’ thighs.  “A good boy is patient for his reward.”

“Taako,” Magnus whined, hips canting up again, “Please  _ please _ , I want to be good!”

“And you  _ are _ good,” Taako assured him, finally getting the pants around Magnus’ ankles.  “You’re my good,  _ obedient _ boy.  Does my good boy want me to suck him off?”

Magnus hips stuttered again as he nodded frantically, and his hands once again scrambled for the waistband of his boxers.  Taako didn’t bother trying to take his time, practically tearing the shorts off Magnus so he could bring his face close to Magnus’ arousal.

“What a handsome cock you have,” Taako hummed, a thumb caressing the already wet insides of Magnus’ thigh.  “Oh it’s so  _ big _ and  _ lovely _ , just like you.”

Taako’s slickened thumb circled up and over the head of it, and Magnus cried out, head thrown back against the bed as his hips bucked up once again.  

“Please!” he whined, big rough hands tangling themselves into the bedsheets.

“Mmm, I don’t remember asking you to  _ beg _ ,” Taako chuckled, licking up the insides of Magnus’ thighs.  “But you’re  _ really _ good at that trick, baby.”

“Taako please,” Magnus’ voice cracked, “I’ll be good for you,  _ so good _ .”

“ _ Good boy _ ,” Taako whispered, and with that he wrapped his lips around Magnus’ throbbing cock.

Taako sucked greedily, teasing the head of Magnus’ cock with his tongue as Magnus moaned and bucked into his mouth.  His hands twisted in the sheets, trying so hard to be  _ good _ .  His breath was ragged, panting, and his voice escaped him in whispered, broken attempts at Taako’s name.  It only encourages Taako, who ran his tongue down the underside of Magnus’ dick, back towards his opening to gather up some of his precome.  Magnus was so wet, and Taako swirled his tongue in the heady taste of him before returning to his member, mouth warm and wet and hungry for more.

Magnus resisted every urge he had to buck hard into Taako’s soft mouth and fuck his face in earnest.   _ That’s not what a good boy would do _ , he thought.  And he wanted to be good.  He wanted to be  _ so _ good.  He could feel Taako hum a soft note of praise at his restraint, one hand massaging his clenched stomach and the other his shaking thighs.  Every breath, every swallow, every movement of Taako’s gorgeous plump lips and velvet tongue on him made Magnus feel like he was coming apart, a heat building up in his gut right where a delicate hand caressed him.

“Oh, look at you,” Taako hummed into him.  “You’re trying so hard to be good!”  Magnus whined as Taako’s tongue flicked the head of his cock once more, his powerful thighs shuddering at the tension of holding himself back.  “You don’t have to hold it in baby, I  _ know _ you’re good.  Why don’t you go ahead and come for me my sweet boy?”

Taako’s lips wrap around Magnus one more time, and the sweetest hint of suction sends Magnus over the edge, body clenching as the shuddering spreads from his thighs through his whole body, and for a moment he sees white.  When he comes to, Taako was lapping up his thighs again, cleaning Magnus up between whispered praises of how good he was.

“You’re such a good boy,” Taako muttered, kissing the soft skin between his legs, “I’m so pleased with you.”

“Taako,” Magnus sighed, all the air gone from his body.  He wanted to move, but he felt boneless from the waves of orgasm still ebbing away from him.  “I can-”

“No let me clean you up,” Taako insisted, “You deserve it.”

Silence fell as Taako continued, being very careful not to brush his cheek or mouth against Magnus’ still sensitive arousal.  Magnus focused on the sensation, the feeling of Taako’s warm tongue, and let himself steady his breath in deep gasps.  The warmth of his body and the quiet of the room, coupled with his exhaustion, made Magnus’ eyelids feel heavy, and he felt himself drifting off into satisfied sleep.  Finally, Taako sat up, and came to sit next to Magnus on the bed.  The movement jostled him to consciousness, and Magnus looked at Taako with a lopsided grin.

“Your turn?” Magnus said sleepily, followed immediately by a poorly stifled yawn.

“No, you’re done,” Taako said softly, reaching down to unbuckle the collar from around Magnus’ neck.  “A boy as good as you deserves a nap.”

“But you didn’ get off,” Magnus whined, still holding back another yawn.

“And I’m a big boy and can finger myself in the shower later,” Taako teased, pulling the leather collar away from Magnus and kissing him on the forehead.  “My handsome boy has earned a rest for being so good for me.”

Magnus hummed, eyes fluttering closed.

“Mmm, I like th’ collar,” he slurred out sleepily.

“It certainly suits you,” Taako laughed, giving Magnus another kiss on the cheek.  And almost immediately, Magnus breaths transformed into quiet snores as he fell asleep.

Taako gathered up the box of cookies with the collar and leash and put them on the dresser before coming back to the bed and pulling a blanket over Magnus’ belly, giving it another soft rub for good measure before climbing in next to him.  He watched Magnus sleep, chest rising and falling softly with each breath, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re the most good thing in the world,” he whispered, kissing Magnus cheek.  The fighter sighed and turned into the kiss, curling around Taako but not stirring from his sleep.  Taako sighed too, enjoying the warmth of Magnus’ body pressed into him.  He was so happy with him.  Pressing his forehead to Magnus’, Taako gestured and the lights dimmed, allowing them to lay together in the dark.  He looked over Magnus’ soft features, and realized he could spend the rest of his life praising him.  Even though he knew Magnus was dead asleep by now, he felt like he had to say it one more time.  Once more, so that he knew, even though he had said it so many times.

“ _ Good boy _ .”


End file.
